


Haven't You Heard, Shiro?

by roughedup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gyms, Height Differences, M/M, Modern Era, Size Difference, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughedup/pseuds/roughedup
Summary: Thick thighs save lives, and Keith's going to convince him they do.





	Haven't You Heard, Shiro?

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to amaryka, thanks for letting me do this! i love body worship and beefy shiro...  
> (although i did get a _bit_ off topic, oops...)  
>  nonetheless i hope it's okay~  
> Happy 'Shiro loves you baby' Day <3  
> 

Gym day.

He had mixed feelings about it, but then again, Keith figured if anyone had Shiro for a boyfriend, they'd have mixed feelings too. There was something undeniably hot about seeing him do squats in front of the floor-length mirrors, especially in a pair of shorts that he should have retired years ago. But Keith wasn't going to complain. No way in hell would he complain. He bit his lower lip and dragged it slowly between his teeth as he watched Shiro drop back down, cool and collected. He wasn't even sweating despite the bar across his broad shoulders and upper-back had about two-hundred and fifty pounds stacked onto it, the round metal discs proudly stating numbers like "100" and "20" and then two little "5"'s to make the last ten pounds. He watched Shiro straighten, watched those scarred thighs tense under dark skin, and he dryly swallowed, his cock twitching at the thought of having those same thighs wrapped around his neck.

He tore his eyes away from the sight and looked back to the mileage he had logged so far, trying to keep himself as under control as he could. The last thing he needed was to pop a boner while running. The green lights that ran across the top of the treadmill's header showed a little over a mile, which meant he had been on this treadmill for around twenty minutes or so. Which also meant he had been getting an eye-full of his boyfriend for a little under half an hour.

Squats were always last in Shiro's routine when it was weight day for him, and the two decided it was best to keep their days opposite of the other. Shiro's weight day was Keith's cardio day, his favorite, and cardio day for Shiro was weight day for Keith. The story behind this opposite-of-the-other routine was more than embarrassing, and every day that Keith stepped onto the treadmill he relived it in his head, right down to the very moment he had lost consciousness. That had been a rough day.

He tugged on his ponytail and tightened it, a few stray pieces of black falling down onto his face. He brushed them out of the way and tried to tuck them behind his ears, but they were still too short to do so. They fell right back into his eyes, obscuring his vision and partially blocking Shiro.

 _Great._ He thought. _There goes my motivation._

With a small frown he looked back to the numbers and watched them go up, the digital green counter inching closer to a mile and a half. He was so focused on the numbers that he didn't see who was beside him until they touched his back. He snapped his head to the left.

Ah, Shiro.

Keith hit the stop button on the treadmill and quickly slowed his pace. "Yeah?" He said, now keenly aware of the burn in his lungs.

"I saw you struggling with your hair," Shiro said, pulling a bobby pin from his white tuft of hair. He gestured for him to lean over. "Let me."

"I wasn't struggling," Keith told him despite leaning over. "I was just moving it." He watched Shiro place the pin between his lips then gently gather up the fallen black pieces. He twisted them together in a loose roll and pulled them back, smoothing it over Keith's head before taking the pin from his mouth and sliding it over the hair, pinning it down. His hands lingered on Keith's face for a moment, wiping away sweat with gloveless fingertips.

"You looked so good over here," Shiro said. "The hair was just an excuse to get a bit closer." Keith held back a smile and straightened, turning back to the treadmill to start it up again.

"I could say the same about you," he replied. "Those thighs get me through my runs." From the corner of his eye he saw Shiro smile.

"I'm flattered," Shiro said. "I'm also starting to think you have a thing for my thighs." Keith quickly hit the start button and bumped up the speed. It was getting hot in here, and the cause of the fire in his belly was standing right next to him.

"Maybe I do," he said, his tone close to flippant.

Shiro hit the stop button.

"Hey!" Keith protested. "I'm not done with my run! I haven't even hit two miles yet!" But Shiro was already reaching for him, gloved hands wrapping easily around his entire arm and waist. With one smooth movement and hardly any effort, he was lifted onto Shiro's shoulders, draped across them like some kind of lightweight model. He lightly hit him on the back. "Shiro!" He hissed. "Put me down! People are staring!" He could feel the eyes of the other gym goers on him, and his face was starting to redden from something other than physical exertion.

"They're probably staring because you're so pretty," Shiro said, voice as relaxed as could be. "Or maybe they're jealous? Now center up on me, I want to do some lunges."

"But you already did lunges! Put me down!"

Shiro wrapped an arm over the backs of his knees and the other hooked around the arm he wasn't propping himself up with. A perfected fireman-carry. "I'll put you down once I'm done, promise." Shiro started to walk back towards the open area, moving effortlessly with him on his shoulders. He turned his face against his boyfriend's back, cheeks growing hotter by the second.

_So damn embarrassing, but..._

He caught whispers of the others, specifically a duo of women by the cycling machines.

"He's so big!" One said. "I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I had a boyfriend like that."

"Never leave bed!" Her friend told her.

The two women laughed to themselves, more out of accepting the truth rather than humor. Keith could relate to the later. Some days, he wished he could call-in to work sick just so he could stay in bed, tangled and pressed against all six feet and four inches of his boyfriend. Maybe one of these days he could do just that.

"You doing okay up there?" Shiro asked, walking his lunges out across a hard black mat.

"Just peachy," he replied, glancing over Shiro's shoulder to look down. "View's pretty good up here." He could practically hear the flustered smile Shiro gave. Despite his size, Shiro was easily worked-up. Just one word from him could send Shiro into a downward spiral of blushing and tripping over his own words. It was cute, Keith couldn't deny it. "Big boy like you, I'm sure I'm nothing but air to you right now." He reached an arm down to pat Shiro's chest, his fingers brushing over a pierced nipple.

"Keith," Shiro whispered, his voice so quiet his lips hardly moved. It was a warning.

But today, he didn't feel like listening to warnings.

"Which ones do you have in today?" Keith asked. "Silver or gold?" Shiro kept his mouth shut, lips formed into a tight line of apparent concentration. Keith pressed his fingers over Shiro's nipple then spread them, drawing the thin white fabric tight across it. A faint glimmer of gold came into view and he smiled to himself. "You know gold is my favorite on you. Is that why you wore such a thin shirt?"

Shiro adjusted his right shoulder and Keith quieted.

"Stop," Keith muttered, pressing his face back down to hide it, making it look as though he were tired. "I get it." But Shiro rolled his shoulder again and cracked his neck, dark skin now damp with sweat.

"Do you?" Shiro asked, turning around now that he had reached the end of the mat. His black Nike's didn't make a sound as he did so.

"Yes," Keith told him, "I get it! Now stop rubbing me hard. We're in public." Shiro clicked his tongue.

"That hasn't stopped us before."

_"Shiro."_

"Then stop playing with my nipple."

Keith reluctantly pulled his hand away. They were even now, then. Or at least he hoped they were even.

After ten more lunges, Shiro started to lift him to put him down, but he grabbed his arm, squeezing his bicep. "I can't," he said. "Just... just give me a second."

"Something wrong?" Shiro innocently asked, looking over his own shoulder to glance back at Keith. The scar across his nose held little drops of sweat, but Keith had a feeling that they were caused more due to the heat of Shiro having carried him on his back rather than being tired.

"You know damn well what's wrong," Keith snapped, but his voice couldn't carry a single sliver of malice. God, sometimes he wished he could be mad at Shiro, but he just couldn't. Not with him smiling that million-dollar smile with those pretty gray eyes looking at him as if he were the best thing in the world. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Just carry me to the car, Shiro. I'm ready for the walk of shame for having a boner in public."

The laugh Shiro gave made his heart melt.

God damn this man and his perfection.

"No shower first?" Shiro asked him, picking up the black duffel bag they shared and pulling a small hand towel from it. He handed it back to Keith who quickly wiped down his face.

"If I shower here, I won't be able to get out fast enough."

Shiro peeked at him again. "And by that you mean?"

Keith pressed his lips to Shiro's ear, and when he spoke he sounded a lot breathier than what he meant to be. "By that I mean I wouldn't be able to get fucked the way I want to."

Shiro stopped mid-swallow and turned on his heel, heading straight for the exit. Keith silently laughed.

_1 for Keith, 0 for Shiro._

Shiro jogged across the street with ease, the duffel bag in his left hand with his right still reaching behind himself to hold onto Keith. Keith felt the prickle of summer's heat wash over him despite the sun having gone down about an hour ago. The night life was kicking into gear and around them the hustle and bustle of the city made them overly-aware of their arousal. Thankfully, no one seemed to care about the giant of a man jogging down the crowded sidewalk with a man who was half his size on his shoulders. Keith pressed a kiss to the back of Shiro's neck, tasting the salty tang of sweat. Shiro softly groaned.

"Keith, baby."

The words made Keith's stomach twist in the best way, a little flip of excitement and lust. "Hurry up," he told him. "I know you can run faster, _Takashi_."

Shiro sucked in a soft breath and set his jaw. "Hold on then."

Keith let a smile break through and closed his eyes. He listened to the startled gasps of others as Shiro pushed his way through the crowd, the apologizing vehemently everytime he bumped into someone. They had parked several blocks down in a parking garage, and just the thought of finally being alone with Shiro made him tighten his grip on his lover's shirt.

After several minutes, Shiro stepped into the building that held the parking garage and hurried for the elevator. Unfortunately, so was another man.

"I got this," Shiro whispered and Keith nodded, laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

Shiro quickly stepped in before the man could and Keith almost snickered. He could feel Shiro holding out his hand to the man to stop him and Keith held his breath.

"I'm sorry," Shiro said, his voice laced with concern, "but he's really sick. Drank too much down at the bar." He slowly lowered his hand, stepping further back into the elevator. "If you still want to get on, you can, but I just wanted to inform you."

Keith mentally laughed. He wished he could see the man's face. He faked a moan and curled up tighter. "Shiro," he mumbled. "Think I'm gonna be sick..."

He could hear the squeak of the man's sneakers as he quickly jumped back. "J-just go man! I don't want to see him throw up!"

Shiro hit the top-floor button then repeatedly pressed the 'close door' one, his metal prosthetic making a soft tapping sound each time. "Sorry, really!" He said. "Have a nice night!"

The doors slid shut, and for a solid three seconds, they both held their breath. The elevator jerked into motion.

Keith broke into laughter, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes and clung to his lashes. Shiro was laughing too, a deep sound that made his toes curl. Shiro set him down on his feet and Keith straightened out his shirt, pulling his shorts down a tad to allow for a bit more room. "Sometimes I forget how good of a liar you are," he told him, leaning against the wall. "Silver-tongued Shiro telling lies just to get a moment alone with his boyfriend?" He smirked. "Sounds like the Shiro I know."

"Hey," Shiro said. "I lied so that _both_ of us could get to the car faster. This is a mutual win." He slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and stretched his neck. Silence fell over them and Keith enjoyed the quiet moment, even more so when Shiro turned to face him. He looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with a challenge in them. Shiro had to be hand-made by whatever higher being was out there, he was sure of it.

"So I want to ask a question," Shiro said. "May I?" Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"You're too formal, Shiro. We're alone in an elevator. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one but you," Shiro answered. "Which is why..." He dragged out the word as he dropped to his knees. "I want to know..." He hooked his thumbs under Keith's waistband and started to pull them down. "How much you want me..."

Keith's head fell back as his cock came free from his shorts, cool air falling onto heated sensitive skin. "Isn't it obvious how much I want you?" He said, cracking open an eye to look down. The breath left his lungs. Shiro was so close, his firm lips just inches away from the head of his cock.

"Say please," Shiro said, "and I'll do it."

Keith stared down at him, both eyes now open. He reached a hand forward and gently touched his face. His white hair was still pinned back with black bobby pins, and the sweat on his dark skin had dried but left a sheen that made him look as though he had been rubbed down with oil; his cheeks were flushed red and his pupils had thinned his gray irises to rings.

Shiro turned his head and kissed Keith's palm, eyes falling shut. "I love you baby."

The words made his heart jump, knocking against his ribs in a giddy way. "I- I love you too, Takashi." And even after all of these years of knowing Shiro, he still felt like the luckiest guy in the world every time Shiro told him that—in fact, he knew he was. Shiro was one out of infinity, surpassing all others in every way possible, and out of everyone he could have possibly chosen to stick with and love, he had chosen him. He chose fiery, hot-headed, easily-irritated him. And he loved him for that.

Keith bit his lower lip, both hands coming around the back of Shiro's head to guide him forward. "Please?" He whispered, hoping Shiro would stick to his word. Those dark eyes flickered up to meet his and Shiro held his gaze as he leaned forward, taking him into his mouth with ease. Keith groaned, nearly moving onto the balls of his feet to get closer. "Takashi please."

Shiro answered with a soft suck, dragging his tongue along the underside of Keith's cock to tease him. Keith pushed his hips forward, grunting. "Don't tease me."

Shiro pulled off and he whined. _"Shiro."_

"We're almost at the top floor," Shiro told him. "Now make yourself presentable."

"You pull up my pants," Keith said. "You pulled them down in the first place." Shiro sighed.

"I meant as in stop looking so damn fuckable, or else I'll have you outside."

Keith's stomach swooped low, his dick twitching hard at the words. "Sweet Jesus," he breathed. "Why can't you talk like that more?"

"Because," Shiro said, looking almost embarrassed. "It makes me feel dirty."

Keith threw his head back and laughed. "You're too vanilla!" Shiro pulled up his shorts and tucked him back into them then got to his feet, tossing the duffel bag strap back onto his shoulder.

"On the contrary," Shiro replied. "I'm as dark as chocolate can be, you've just never bothered to ask." And the dark glimmer that came to his eyes made Keith weakly swallow. Suddenly, his legs felt a whole lot weaker now than what they had when he had first come off of the treadmill. Shiro gave a short laugh and smiled. "C'mon," he said, grabbing his hand. "We'll talk about it more later."

"But I want to know now," Keith said, hurrying out of the elevator to jog alongside his boyfriend. "Shiro? Shiro you can't ignore me on this! Are you telling me you've been pretending to be vanilla for three years now?"

"Trust me," Shiro told him, pulling out the keys to his car. "It's a lot harder than it sounds. There have been so many times where I've wanted to come out, but was afraid I would scare you." Keith's jaw dropped.

"Scare me? What are you into?" When Shiro only gave him another laugh, Keith tugged on his arm, eyes widening. "Shiro! I'm serious!"

"Later," Shiro told him. "I promise." He clicked the unlock button on the key fob and hit the trunk one as well. "Now get in the car so I can finally have you."

"Oh I'll get in the car," Keith told him, "but once we're in there I'm in control."

Shiro rolled his eyes and tossed the bag into the trunk. "Just get in the car Keith."

Keith almost mocked him. Almost. He pulled open the door to the backseat and crawled in, the dark leather soft under his hands. He closed the door behind himself just in time to have Shiro pin him against it. His head bumped back against the tinted window and his back curved to the dimensions of the door. Shiro was so very close, yet wasn't doing anything. He leaned forward to kiss him but Shiro moved back. Keith pushed at his chest. "Shiro, please, I am not in the mood for games."

"Neither I am," Shiro said, "which is why I want to know why you like my thighs so much."

Keith's heart leapt into his throat. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He couldn't really do this. "I- I don't know, I just do."

"You're a terrible liar, baby."

Keith groaned out of frustration and tried to kiss him again, but was met with the same resistance. "Shiro!"

"Tell me why."

Keith crossed his arms, frowning. He drew his knees up so that they brushed against Shiro's lower abdomen. "If you tell me one thing about your kinks, I'll tell you my thing about your thighs." Shiro drew back and lowered his arms, then he lifted his right pinkie finger, the metal digit gleaming even in such low lighting.

"Pinkie promise."

Keith sighed. "Fine." He linked their pinkies together and squeezed Shiro's. "Pinkie promise. Now tell me!"

"Hmm," Shiro hummed. "What should I tell you..."

"Anything," Keith said. "Just tell me."

Shiro arched a thick brow. "Anything? Well in that case..." He leaned forward again and brushed his lips against Keith's ear, then whispered to him. Keith covered his mouth, eyes wide.

"Holy fuck," he breathed, "I- I was not expecting that." And then with a tinge of humor, "Shiro that _is_ kinky, oh my god." But Shiro merely shrugged.

"I warned and told you," Shiro replied. "Now it's your turn for confession time."

"Fine, fine," Keith sighed. "I like your thighs because they're really big and pretty... and you seem to be self-conscious of them sometimes." Shiro's eyes widened and he looked away, sitting back on his knees. He looked... worried. Keith lowered his legs. "Shiro? Are you okay?"

He was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was hushed. "I am self-conscious," he said. "Whenever we go out, people stare at me like I'm some kind of... thing. I'm big, I know, but the stares get tiring after a while, and when I was younger I was picked on so much. It doesn't help that I have a metal arm either." He lifted his prosthetic and flexed his fingers. "Sometimes I wish I was a bit more normal, a bit more like you, Keith." He looked back to him, gray eyes back to their usual color, and Keith felt a pang run through his chest. Abruptly he pushed at Shiro's chest, mouth set into a firm line.  "K-Keith? Babe, what are you—?"

"Ever heard of something called body worship?" Keith asked, forcing Shiro onto his back. Shiro stared up at him, eyes wide and honest.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well that's another thing I'm into," Keith told him. "And right now I am about to worship the fuck out of you, Takashi."

Shiro lifted an arm and covered his eyes, his blush growing darker. "Keith you don't—"

He cut him off with a kiss, crushing their mouths together and messily curling his tongue along Shiro's. If there was one thing he knew about Shiro for sure, it was that he liked messy. A warm hand grabbed at his right hip then trailed up and over onto his back, sliding down to cup his ass and squeeze. He gasped through his nose, almost turning his head to the side, but he knew that if he broke away from Shiro now, then he wouldn't be able to shut him up again. Or at least, not in the same way. He pushed his ass back into Shiro's hand, savoring the feel of just how much larger Shiro really was, and sucked Shiro's lower lip into his mouth. He gently bit at it, turning the flesh swollen and red, and when he released it Shiro shivered, his eyes staying shut and mouth left parted open.

God he was so fucking beautiful. He needed Shiro to know just how beautiful he was.

So he told him.

"Takashi, you're gorgeous."

Shiro opened his eyes. "Keith..."

He covered Shiro's mouth with another kiss, softer this time. "I'm telling the truth, now let me speak and actually hear me for once."

Shiro smiled under the kiss. "Okay."

Keith pulled away and licked his lips, looking down to him. "You are the best looking person I have ever seen," he started. "And everyone around me talks about you, but in the best possible way." He slid down Shiro's body, hands trailing over his broad chest to linger on his piercings. "Earlier when we were in the gym, I heard two women talking about how jealous they were of me." A mostly true thing. "They said they could only dream of having a man like you, Takashi. And back when we when to that bar last week, remember that group of guys eyeing you? It's because they thought you were hot." Shiro looked as though he wanted to ask how he knew that, but he stayed quiet. "When you went to the bathroom, I walked over to them and asked. The only one who refused to flat-out admit it was some extremely closeted guy who said 'no homo' each and every time."

Keith pulled his hands down lower, rising and falling over the hard washboard abs below that broad span of muscled chest. "Everyone can see just how beautiful and strong you are. And I think it's time you see that." He hooked his fingers under the hem of the too-small shirt and started to lift it up, peeling it off of Shiro's warm brown skin and feeling as though he was unwrapping the best gift ever.

_A gift straight from the heavens._

"I get to wake up every morning beside you," Keith continued, "and if you're still asleep, I trace your scars over and over just to make sure I really have them memorized. I think your scars are beautiful."

He saw Shiro's eyes growing wet and the strings of his heart tightened. "I love that you're big because I like big guys. You make me feel safe when we're out in crowded areas or in an unknown part of town. I act tough because I've always been alone, but with you..." Keith gently cupped Shiro's face and held it. "I get to relax around you and breathe. You're so strong. Every day that we go to the gym, I can't help but to stare at you because you're just so damn amazing. You can bench-press me and do squats and lunges with me like it's nothing. Hell, you even ran down the street with me on your shoulders and never once lost your breath." Shiro smiled and the tears fell free, spilling through his thick lashes and rolling down to his ears. He kissed them away.

"I love that I can hang from one of your arms like a kid." He kissed each arm.

"I love that you can do a hundred sit-ups and not even be tired, and the very next moment take us out for ice cream." He kissed his stomach.

"I love that you can carry me for miles and miles and never once put me down." He kissed his thighs, and this is where he stayed, kneeling between Shiro's thick thighs with his lips pressed to one of them. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around each and gave a testing squeeze. Solid as could be, heavy, littered with scars. _Perfect_.

He pressed another open-mouthed kiss to Shiro's thigh when he saw him shiver. "Do you like this?" Keith asked. "Is it okay?"

"It's great," Shiro told him, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I... I really like it, Keith. Thank you."

"Don't thank me before I've even gotten you off," Keith said, licking a wet path up Shiro's thigh and watching the muscles quiver. Shiro sighed and covered his eyes back up, mouth still open. He patted the thigh closest to his face. "Lift your hips, baby." And as he did, Keith watched the ripple of muscles contracting. His mouth pooled with saliva. If he could eat Shiro up, he would in a heartbeat.

He tugged Shiro's short-shorts down along with the black briefs he wore under them, and with a soft chuckle he pressed a kiss to the skin just above the small patch of black pubic hair that Shiro had always kept neat. Shiro was a neat man, both in the cool way and organized way, and his style showed that right down to the black curls in his pants. He trailed his kiss upwards until he reached Shiro's navel, and when he did, he teasingly dipped the tip of his tongue into his belly button.

Shiro flat-out laughed, grinning from ear to ear, a knee coming up with a hand coming down to push Keith away. "Keith, we were having a moment!"

"But we still are," Keith told him. "See? I'm about to give you the best blowjob of your life."

Shiro lifted his head and dropped his arm away. "You say that every time you blow me."

"And?"

"And you're always right."

Keith tenderly patted his other thigh. "Smart boy."

Shiro rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat. "You might as well say good boy."

"Oh," Keith said, wiggling back a bit to brush his lips against the head of Shiro's cock, smearing pre-cum across them. "Good boy, then."

Shiro's cock bumped against his lips and he raised his brows. "Shiro? Do you have something you want to tell me?"

That same damn arm was back over his eyes again, hiding his upper face. "Later," he assured him. "Later."

Oh, there was definitely going to be a later now. Especially with what Shiro had whispered to him earlier.

_"I like being dominated."_

Keith slowly breathed in and calmly exhaled. Dominate Shiro? He could do that, starting right about... now.

He mouthed at the vein running thickly along the underside of Shiro's dick, lingering to feel the throb against his lips and to hear the groan come free from Shiro's chest. It was deep and filled the car, and suddenly it was a lot warmer inside that it was out.

He cupped Shiro's balls with one hand and pressed down on a thigh with the other, opening him up to the point of muscles aching. He teased the slit with his tongue, gathering pre-cum up before swallowing it down.

"Keith..." It was a drawn-out moan, thick and wanton. "Baby please, I've been hard for half the day."

Keith merely hummed and took as much of him as he could into his mouth. Salt covered his tongue and trickled down the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and willed his throat to relax, focusing on slowly taking more of Shiro until his nose was buried into black curls. Shiro let out a choked sound and Keith cracked open an eye, glancing up.

Shiro had his prosthetic hand buried in his hair, pulling at the white tuft as if it were Keith's hair. He had his teeth biting away at his lower lip and his eyes were screwed shut as if he were holding himself back from something. Keith pulled off of him with a wet _pop_ and gulped down a lungful of air. "Shiro?"

"Don't stop," came the ragged reply. "Please just don't stop."

He could do that too.

In fact, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, because as he went back down on Shiro and listened to him moan and gasp, he realized he could get used to having Shiro fall apart for him like this.

He could really, really get used to it.

He smiled to himself and watched Shiro start cry as he dragged it out, his back arching as more tears spilled free with each passing minute.

 _"Baby,_ _please! I'll do anything!"_

A possessive fire flared to life in his belly. He pulled off of Shiro who protested with a cry.

Keith placed a hand on his chest, quieting him. "Takashi, who's the prettiest guy in the world?"

Shiro blinked up at him, teary-eyed and red-cheeked. "M...me?"

Keith nodded. "Yes, you. You're the prettiest guy in the world."

Shiro started to protest but Keith shook his head.

"It's you, Takashi. It's you. And I'll tell you that each and every day until you finally realize it."

Shiro's lower lip trembled, and Keith stretched himself up over him again, gently kissing his swollen mouth.

"K-Keith—"

"You're so beautiful. So damn beautiful. Look at you..." He pointed up to the reflection of them in the car's tinted window, and Shiro tilted his head back to look. "Do you see, Takashi? Look how pretty you are." Keith kissed his throat, teeth grazing against the hollow of it. He wrapped a hand around Shiro's cock and started to move his fist, saliva and pre-cum easing his movements. Shiro lifted his hips in time with Keith's hand and he tossed his head to the side, panting. Keith moved back down, kneeling again and taking Shiro into his mouth. It took a few more bobs of his head before Shiro finally came, one hand in his hair wrapped around the back of his head with the other holding onto the car door behind him. Keith swallowed as each thick spurt of cum covered his tongue, and by the time Shiro was spent, Keith realized that Shiro really had been pent up.

He gently pulled off of him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up to Shiro. He was still in bliss, face smoothed out with not a worry or insecurity to be seen. He softly kissed his cheek, brushing a few white strands from his dark forehead. "Shiro?"

A snore made him cover his face.

He had blown him into sleep, both literally and figuratively.

He sat up and sighed, running a hand back through his hair as he picked up the keys and carefully crawled off of Shiro. He could take care of himself once he got home, and besides, it wasn't every day that he got to drive Shiro's Range Rover. He slotted the key into the ignition and cranked it to life, the engine coming to with a soft rumble. He buckled himself in and glanced back to Shiro in the rearview mirror and smiled to himself.

There was still a faint smile on his face.

Keith shifted the car into drive and started them forward, guiding them towards the exit of the rooftop lot.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Keith smiled to himself and pulled his hair free from his ponytail, leaning back in the seat and relaxing. Behind him, Shiro snored again and rolled onto his side.

Yeah, tomorrow was going to be a good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> also uhh *leans into the microphone* i like my shiro's crying and bottoming, too.  
> if there's any mistakes, let me know because i have no beta reader and have been running off of four hours of sleep.  
> i'll... edit this tomorrow...  
> tumblr: [gardenjock](http://gardenjock.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [gardenjock](https://twitter.com/gardenjock)


End file.
